


Devil's Tricks and Hell's Treats

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Humor, Lime, Mystery, Reader-Insert, Romance, You-insert, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only 31 days of October and within that month, so many things had happen. There were creepy clowns, embarrassing situations and many more crazy (and scary) things. But it also didn't take much time for your life to become forever entangle with his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

_Something is beginning to consume the human world._

The change could easily be seen at night, where the true darkness was visible. The eerie feeling of horror in the air easily sent chills through those that walked the night. The pure darkness flicker in and out of the shadows but only a few could see it. The city was no longer in the realm of humanity.

It was only a matter of seconds that the air was filled heavily with the smell of fresh blood. The stars in the darken night even seem to have been swallowed up by the ghastly change.

With every step he took, the deeper he entered the infected world. He was getting closer to the center where it radiated a dark aura. 

The merger between the worlds was growing. He had to find the source fast, before those that were still out in the night, would become victims of the demon world.

With that in mind, he disappeared among the darkness with his goal.

"Save the girl. Kill the bad guy."


	2. Skeleton

You were dreaming.

It felt hollow and strange, as dreams often do. But this type of dreaming, it was different. Your eyes were close but yet it's still felt like they were opened. Everything was so detail...so real. Maybe you're actually dreaming that you're dreaming that you're awake. What else would explain how you're seeing this?

You're dead?

No, you can still feel, still move around but barely. Those restraints were still wrapped around you tightly. And it meant that they wanted you alive. After all, there would be no point in tying you up if they were going to kill you.

They needed you alive. But why? At the moment, that doesn't matter. What matters right now is why you're seeing this when you're asleep.

The stranger with silver hair and piercing eyes. 

_Dante..._

He spoke, but for some reason his words were unclear to you.

He smirked and the large creature of bones and darkness seemed to become enrage. It attacked with its skeleton hand, missing him by a few inches.

He said something again, almost laughing which made the creature shake.

He sprung into action. He ran toward the fallen pillar and leapt into the air, pulling his sword from its scabbard on his back. The massive blade sliced through the cloak of darkness the creature wore and its bones. The creature seemed to not be composed of blood and flesh for it did not bleed or cry. The stranger seemed to realize this as he instead attacked the bones, breaking them to tiny pieces. It was quick work and all that was left of the creature was the dark cloak. 

The darkness...  
The evil...

It festered in and out, as though it was a beating heart. Then it stop, rapidly taking a human form before it burst into pieces, each part flying into a different direction, vanishing.

"Not even a goodbye kiss? That sucks."

That was the last thing you heard before you felt a strange pull, lulling you into an unconscious sleep.


	3. Stomach Ache

So soft and warm. It felt like you were on a bed. It certainly wasn't your bed because you would have smelt your shampoo on it. Instead you smell gunpowder and musk, a man's scent. It was strange how intoxicating the scent was. But you snapped out of it and opened your eyes, remembering exactly what happen before everything went dark. 

'The stranger...he saved me,' you thought, rising from the bed.

You looked around the room, noticing that there wasn't much to it. It was plain and looks much like a simple motel's bedroom. As you sat up, your stomach growled, letting you know it was hungry. You wince, wrapping your arms around your belly. 'I haven't eaten in a long while.'

You relaxed as it settled and slowly stood up. You were a little shaky but manage to stay on your feet. You sighed and made your way towards the only door around. You grasped the handle, twisting it and pulling the door open. This next room was bright compare to the dark bedroom and large. It was a bit dirty and seems to be falling apart but still holding up.

And there sat the stranger with his feet up on large desk and eyes closed. He was absolutely attractive. There was no doubt about that but it's strange that you didn't realize that sooner. Especially when you first saw him...well first dreamed him. But right now, he looks so peaceful...harmless, but you know he's far from being harmless. 

Again, your stomach grumbled loudly, annoyed that you haven't eaten yet.

The stranger, Dante, as you recalled from your dream, opened his eyes in a flash, his pupils growing smaller to adjust to the light. 

“Oh, your awake,” he said, sitting properly up in his chair.

“Yeah,” you replied, holding your stomach again.

"...was that your stomach?"

You nodded, blushing like crazy.

"Damn! That sounded like a fart," he laughed, nearly falling over. 

"...shut up," you stutter, kicking his leg, but it had no affect on him.

"There's leftover pizza in the fridge. Help yourself," he said, managing to calm down.

'Ah, so embarrassing! That's the last time I go on diets!' you thought, opening the fridge and stuffing your face with pizza slices.


	4. Black Cat

After that embarrassing situation you had gotten to know a bit about him. Learning that he's a Devil Hunter, that you're in his shop...if you can call it that, and his name. However, that little detail you already knew but kept that to yourself since you couldn't really explain how. Other than that, you also figured out that he's a flirt and loves pizza. And in turn he also learned a bit about you. 

Like how you were a waitress working in a small diner and also working at a small bookstore. It was the only way for you to make a living. You also told him how you were waiting for the taxi to pick you up when something lifted you up and dragged you into the alley. And from there you fainted or something like that. You couldn't recall exactly how you got knocked out.

All that was left to discuss was why you were taken in the first place.

"What exactly was it doing with me?" you asked, curious in what he knew.

He shrugged, cleaning his guns. 

"Probably use you as a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? But why me? And what for?" you questioned. "If I was to die then why did they...it...whatever the thing was... not just do it? I know they had a lot of time to do it."

"I don't know. But it's always the same damn thing," he said, putting his gun back together again. And worked on cleaning his darker gun next. 

"Which is?"

"Destroy humanity," he stated, grinning.

You sighed, getting annoyed. 

"You seem to take these things lightly," you said, crossing your arms.

"Being serious all the time is no fun," he said, putting his gun back together again.

"Well then. I guess that's it," you said, looking around and out the window.

"Leaving so soon?" he said, standing up and walking towards you. He stopped besides you and lean against the wall. "I wouldn't if I was you."

You stared at him, tinting your head.

"You were hiding something before," you claimed, looking pointy at him.

"Aw, don't be like that babe," he pouted, trying to look innocent.

You rolled your eyes and looked out the window. Before there wasn't anything strange but now that you've gotten a second look. You saw that the shadows were moving. 'Does that mean..?'

As if reading your mind he spoke. "They've been watching us."

You frowned. You turned back to the shadows, your eyes squinting. "I can't really see them but what are they?"

He paused, narrowing his eyes. The air around the both of you became suddenly intense.

"Black cats."

All was silent until he broke it, laughing.

"Ah, your face. You're so easy to mess with."

Your scared expression turns from surprised then to angry.

"What?!" you glared, smacking his arm. "That's not funny! I seriously thought it was something bad."


	5. Blood

"Idiot," you mumbled under your breath. You sat on the black couch, with arms crossed over your chest and glaring at anything in sight. You hate to admit it but that little stunt he pulled made you a bit scared to leave his company. Even more so, now that you know that he wasn't kidding about there being some real demons out there.

"Come on. At least I told you," Dante said, leaning back on his chair with his hands behind his head.

You huffed, turning to glare at him. "Is there anything else that you're hiding from me?"

"I like you."

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah. I noticed. But anything else that's important?"

He sighed, eyeing you.

"I didn't kill it," he said, his eyes wondering up to the ceiling.

"What? But..." you blinked, frowning worried, "Does that mean it'll come after me or something?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," you said, rubbing your head, "That's just great."

"Relax, babe," he said, smiling cheeky, "You got me to protect you."

"Speaking of that. I can't thank you enough. I feel so useless because I can't really pay you back," you said, smiling at him.

"Hm, I can always think up something," he said, his eyes returning to you quickly, becoming darker.

"Not that kind of thing," you growled, glaring.

"Fine. Something else then."

"So...will we have some time before it comes back to get-"

A sudden roar erupted from outside, shaking the ground. You slipped off the couch, making a meek sound as you hit the floor. Dante stretched his arms above his head before standing up. You got up, following him as he went to the window. The both of you looked outside, noticing that the other side of the street was covered completely in black. It was almost like there was a giant wall of darkness blocking everything there.

Before you could say anything, the darkness starts to fade. Slowly, it reveals the street, the sidewalks, lamps and the houses until it's completely gone. And there, seen clearly on the ground were words written in red, in blood.

_The end will come when she is ours._


	6. Bats

"Wha-what the hell was that?!" you gasped, pointing out the window and looking at him.

"What else?" he replied, seeming unfazed.

"...a warning," you whispered. 'Looks like they're determine to get me then,' you thought, frowning.

You turned to Dante, glaring at him.

"Your attitude is starting to annoy me," you stated, crossing your arms.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving his hand. He walked back to his desk, smoothly putting his red coat on, and placing his weapons in their holders in record time.

You blinked, wondering why he was getting suited up.

"Going somewhere?" you asked, eyeing his movements. 'Now that I think about it. Silver hair is rare...wait, is that even normal? I'll ask him about that another time,' you thought, almost missing his replied.

"Enzo. He should know something."

"Oh, I'm coming with you," you exclaimed quickly, following after him.

"You'll be coming, alright," he grinned, slamming the door shut once the both of you were outside.

"What?" you said, looking at him.

"Nothing," he smirked, placing his hand on your back, dangerously close to your behind. He nudged you forward to get you moving.

"Okay," you said, glaring suspiciously at him. You walked down the steps, moving over to let him walk by you and lead instead.

As he walked in front of you, you sighed, following after him. The street was empty, dark and it seem to be a bit chilly but that was probably because it was windy. 

Where ever Dante was leading you to, a bit more life was growing. You started to see a few more people, even if they were homeless, and some bad looking ones. You looked forward again, but nearly fell back when you realize that he stopped.

He swiftly caught you, his arm wrapped snugly around you. He smiled, not letting you go and pulled you against him.

"I got you."

You blushed, planting your hands on his chest, pushing so you could be released. Your face grew hotter once you felt his bare chest. 'Oh my...'

"Uh...t-thanks," you stuttered, shyly looking away.

He chuckled, leaning closer to you.

"Cute."

You huffed, poking him.

"Don't you have this Enzo fellow to talk to?" you said, trying to get out of the position you're in.

"He can wait," he said, getting closer.

You frowned, your eyes quickly looking around for an escape. But it seem that lady luck decide to spare you an uncomfortable moment. The door to the bar swing open and a man walked out, not once giving you or a Dante a glance. Dante watched the guy leave and while he did, you took the chance to slip out of his hold and walked inside the bar.

It was warm inside and it wasn't as full as you thought it would be. There were a few people scattered here and there drinking or just there relaxing, taking to their buddies. 'At least they aren't paying attention to me.' you thought, as you also notice that they were barely any other female around.

You walked towards the bar, not wanting to get hit by the door if Dante comes in. Once you sat down on the stool, Dante burst from the entrance, drawing everyone's attention on him. He smirks, glancing around before his eyes land on you and he made his way over to you. 'I spoke too soon.'

You blushed, noticing that they were all looking at him, following his eyes to you. He sat next to you, getting the bar tender's attention.

"The usual," he said, resting his head in his hand, "Is Enzo here?"

"No. You want something little lady?" he asked as he worked on Dante's drink.

"Ah no. I'm good. Thanks for asking," you said, eyeing all the different color bottles behind him.

He nodded and place Dante's drink down. Then he returned to wiping down a wash glass cup.

You were about to open your mouth to ask Dante who this Enzo was but the door opened again.

You turned, watching as a small, pudgy man entered. He walked in, immediately spotting Dante and came over. Judging by his tailored suit, he made a decent living. At least that's what it seems like because suits were quite expensive and uncommon around here.

"Dante! Just the guy I was looking for," he called, plopping on a nearby stool.

"Hey," he said, lifting his cup in greeting. He bought it to his lips and gulped it down in one go. 

"I got you another job. The paid for it should be enough for you to pay off some stuff. Besides, you know this isn't the time to be picky, right?" Enzo said, punctuating each word with an exaggerated gesture.

Dante grunted. 

"Don't bother complaining. Not everything is going to be demon work, you know," Enzo rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.

"I didn't come here to hear you go on about that," Dante replied, motioning for another drink from the bar tender.

"What then?" Enzo asked, blinking.

"Her."

That was when Enzo noticed you glaring at the both of them.

"Yes, I'm here," you muttered, not liking the fact that you were ignore when they were having their small talk.

"Who's this chick?"

And again you were ignore. You crossed your arms in a huff, tilting your head up. Dante smiled, watching you from the corner of his eye.

"Saved her from some demon stuff. I was wondering if you know anything going on or something."

"Hm, I don't know if anything weird is going on. If there was then you would be getting more demon work. After all, I know how much you like that. But the only type of work left are just things dealing with people, like a missing dog."

"That's it?" he sighed, bored, "If you find something dealing with skeletons, demons, end of the world kind of stuff just call me or stop by."

He noticed his drink refilled, drank it up and stood up from his stool.

"Let's go," he said, making sure you were behind him.

You frowned, glaring at him. 

"Hey wait don't forget-" Enzo's voice was cut off as the both of you exited the bar.

"He's going to pay for your drink isn't he?" you asked as Dante smirked.

"Yup."

You sighed, shaking your head.

The both of you stopped walking when you heard a loud noise. It sounded like there was a lot of things fluttering around in the sky and some screeches sounds. You looked up and spotted many bats flying over head. There were so many, almost thousands of them covering the darkening sky.

"I take it this is a bad sign?" you stated, watching as they all flew towards a certain directions.

"Yup."


	7. Vampire

The planet trundled on through its diurnal course, spinning the city into the night once more. Nothing had happen after the swam of bats appeared. You were pretty sure that has something to do with the warning from before. 

Dante spent the rest of the day in his shop, staring at the phone and munching on pizza. 'It's almost like he's expecting someone to call. I wouldn't be that surprise if it does ring.' you thought, glancing once in a while at him and out the window.

"Ring, ring, rin-"

Just as you both expected the phone rang. You left your place from the window and sat down on the sofa. He recited his greeting and listened quietly. A few times he nodded, liking whatever he was hearing until he finally replied with a yes and hanged up the phone.

You caught his eyes, giving him a curious look.

"A customer," he said, slipping into his hunter gear, smoothly, "It's time I get paid for exterminating some blood suckers."

You blinked, realizing that he was talking about vampires.

"I see," you replied, frowning, "Where does this lead me at? Because I'm sure that I would get in your way and in put in danger. Then again...I'll still be in danger being all alone here."

"Sounds like you'll have a better chance of being safe with me," he said, sheathing his large sword, Rebellion on his back, "Then being along and defenseless."

"You got a point there," you agreed, getting up and eyeing his form. 'I so wouldn't live to see the day if I'm alone.' you thought, following him out of the shop. It didn't take long for you to find yourself on a motorcycle clinging to Dante like your life depended on it.

"Stop speeding!" you screamed, completely scared out of your mind. "You ran over that hobo!

He laughed, continuing to speed through the streets as a red blur. "Come on! You have to loosen up a bit and enjoy it," he yelled, over the roar of the engine. He gripped the throttle forcefully and paused only briefly to pop a flamboyant wheelie.

You yelped in alarm, eyes stinging.

"Slow down! I can't breathe!"

Reluctantly, he listened to your pleas and loosens his grip.

A dark blue blur appeared, racing down in your directions. It quickly blocked off your route and it forced Dante to swiftly turn to the right to avoid collision. You could barely let out a scream with the wind lashing at your face.

Dante's arm wrapped around you, before the both of you jumped off the motorcycle. You weren't sure what was happening. Either this was some sort of an attack or an accident. However, you were answered once you heard loud sounds that sounded like gun shots. And then the bike exploded, a few feet away from you.

Dante pulled you close to him, blocking you from the flying debris. Once you were completely fine he let you go, turning to look at the dark blue figured. You couldn't see the figure because of the smoke but once it lifted, it revealed a handsome man's form.

In his hand was a smoking pistol with a spent cartridge on the ground. 

There was silence between the three of you. Dante and the man stared each other down, but it was broken once the man slid his eyes over to your small form. His eyes were dark, but surprising you were able to see emotions flickering in them before they disappeared.

"Dante the Devil Hunter," the man stated, not once lifting his glaze from you.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," Dante replied, slinging his arm over your shoulder.

The man frowned but reluctantly looked at him. "I despise this meeting with you. With your reputation, it seems that things will be much more difficult with you involve. However, I am only here to warn you, not state the oblivious."

"Who are you?" you blurted, curious.

The man blinked in surprise before smiling charmingly. "How rude of me! I am Count Alistair of the Hawkrim. But you may simply call me Alistair. And who are you, my dear?"

You introduce yourself, wondering what was going on. You were going to ask but Dante beat you to it.

"I don't have all day, you know. I gotta piss," he said, bored and annoyed.

"How rude," he said, glaring, "Well then, I suggest you don't follow the destination you have in mind. That is if you have a death wish or are a masochist. Oh, and my lady...we will meet again."

He vanished, leaving nothing behind of his presence.


	8. Screams

"These things are starting to piss me off," you stated, staring at the spot the guy vanish from, "One minute they are there and the next they are gone."

"You'll get use to it," Dante said, standing close to you.

"I don't think that'll be a good thing if I do," you mumbled, smacking his adventurous hand.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, smirking. 

"Huh?" you said, surprise that he'll agree.

"Cause whenever you scream in surprise than I know where to find you."

"What are you implying?" you hissed. "That I'm your damsel in distress or that you agree with me?"

"Whatever floats your boat, sweetcheeks," he said, walking away and looping his arm behind your back which made you follow along with him.

"You're impossible," you stated. 'And too damn touchy feely,' you thought, keeping his hand in place.

"You say that now but wait until it's you, me and a bed."

"What?!" you squeaked, blushing. Your blush worsen once his words sank in, an mental image appearing in your head. Well, several images appeared, containing situations that would suggest he'll say is impossible. 'Hmm....I wonder if-what! Just great! I can't focus now. His perverse is contiguous or maybe it's just my damn hormones acting up?'

He chuckled, noticing the expression on your face. "Interested? Guess my good looks and charming personality is charming you."

"Idiot," you said, rolling your eyes, "Charming personality is charming you?" 'Someone needs a thesaurus,' you thought, mentally shaking your head. 

"Oh, nice choice of words," you added, sarcastic.

He shrugged, pulling you closer when you almost trip from a pothole. You thanked him and pay better attention to where you step. After five minutes of silence you grew bored and wondered into your thoughts completely forgetting to watch where you are walking and your surroundings.

"Uh, do you have a plan or something?" you asked, unsure on how to act in the situation you've manage to get yourself in.

"The usual."

"Which is?' you prodded.

"Grand entrance, kick ass and save the girl. Heh, or the world. It's something like that," he grinned, cheeky.

"Oh...okay."

Your face fell from his answer. 'I'm gonna die at some point, aren't I?'

A loud crack sounded from above. You jumped, looking up quickly and subconsciously wrapped your arms around Dante's waist. 'A storm?'

The sky was angry.

"You think that's normal? Well...you know what I mean," you questioned. The cold drops of water hitting your face slowly, and than increasing in number.

"I doubt that," he sighed, holding you, "Come on. Let's find a dry spot."

He scanned the area and spotted a small awning [1], enough for the two of you to wait out. Still holding you, he picked you up and ran to the dry spot with incredible speed. He put you down but didn't let go of your form.

"I have a feeling that's another warning," you whispered, laying your head against his chest. You sighed in content. He was warm, radiating enough heat to keep you from catching a cold. 'He's cozy and so...manly.' you thought, blushing. Your warm cheek pressed up against his tone chest.

You raised your eyes upwards, connecting with his blue orbs.

The both of you silently stare at one another, forgetting all about the storm and what the two of you were previously doing before it. His face got closer to yours and you were unsure if he was the one getting closer or you were.

Your eyes drooped, once you felt a soft pressure against your lips. Your hands travel up, hooking around his neck and finger curling around his hair. One of his hand entangle with your damped hair, pressing you closer. The kiss was getting passionate, breaking once in a while for little kisses.

He trailed his lips down to your neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive flesh. You moaned, tightening your grip and drawing him closer to you as much as you possibly can. His hand slid down, cupping your behind and lifting your leg above his hip. You breathe in sharply, becoming all too aware of being up against the wall and his self pressing into your heated core.

It was hot, no, it was burning. If you didn't know any better, you would've assumed that there was steam rising off the both of you. But everything stop.

His mouth, his hands, and all the pleasant sensations that came from them, all gone.

And your common sense slowly came back. 'Huh?' you thought, loosening your hold.

"Sorry babe. Looks like our fun has to wait until later," he pouted, slowly letting you go.

'Oh, damn! I can't believe we made-out in the street like rabid bunnies on hormone drugs! I don't want him or anyone else for that matter to think I'm easy. Ugh, I need more self control. Wait...how did we stop in the first place? Cause I know I wouldn't have been able to. So...'

"Why?" you asked, straightening your clothes with a hint of red on your face.

On cue, that's when you heard it.

Screams...

And it didn't take much of a guess from where they were all coming from.

"Oh..."

"That's why."

 

~*~

 

[1] awning - A rooflike structure, often made of canvas or plastic, that serves as a shelter, as over a storefront, window, door, or deck.


	9. Zombies

"This is bad," you stated, looking at the sliver haired man, "All that screaming and now complete silence."

Dante nodded but didn't take action yet. You found that to be a bit relieving because at least it meant he was smart enough to not rush into things all the time. 'I doubt he'll ever do that again.' you thought, turning your head away.

Smoke was coming from the direction of the screams. But from the distance you were at, you couldn't catch the smell of it. 'It's probably because the wind is blowing in the other direction.'

"What do we do now?" you asked, wondering if he had a plan.

"We follow the screams."

"That's it?" you replied, skeptical, "You're suppose to run the opposite way, not towards it."

He shrugged. "It's all apart of the job description," he said, grinning.

"Whatever," you said, following after him as he took off. 'I have a feeling that I'm going to regret going with him than staying,' you thought, grabbing his coats loose belt and following after him.

It had to be a couple of hours later that the screaming stopped. It was all quite now. 'It sucks that it's already night. I'm getting paranoid. I feel like something's watching me and something bad is just around the corner.'

You smelled it before you actually saw it, blood, and a lot of it. The air only seemed to get thicker. The taste of copper and smoke got stronger as the both of you got closer to the center of the city.

Everything was in shambles with absolutely no signs of life anywhere. Every building appeared broken into, the door ripped off their hinges and windows broken in from the outside. You could see the source of the smoke, a small house at the end of the street. The fire was nearly out, but that currently was the least of your concern.

Corpses lined the street everywhere you looked, lying in pools of dried blood. Men, women, children, there bodies layed in the moonlight now nothing more than skeletons with bits of rotting flesh attached.

"Oh my god..." you whispered in horror, "What the hell happen here?"

You nearly vomited at the scene. 'I don't know what's worst. Seeing this or smelling it,' you thought, pale.

"Damn..." Dante muttered, pulling you away from a badly burned body.

You buried your face in his arm, trying to shield yourself from the horrific sight. "Don't lose it. Don't lose it. Don't lose it! Just think of it as a movie. Yes, that's it. Just a movie." you said, trying to keep strong.

"You don't have to come with me. I can take you back. You could stay with an idiot I know," he said, combing his fingers through your hair to help calm you down.

"No, it's a little late for that. Besides the sooner this is over the better," you replied, pulling away, "...just don't leave me alone. I don't think I can handle that right now."

"Okay," he said, sliding his hand from your hair and instead cupping your cheek, "I won't let anything happen to you."

You smiled when you saw that in his eyes, he made it a promise.

"Let's get this over with!" you replied, holding onto his coat's belt. You would have liked to hold onto his hand but at the moment, you felt it would be better if his hands were free to handle his weapons, especially if anything unexpected pops up. 

"Yeah! Let's finish this and we can go back to where we left off." he said, winking at you. You blushed, completely forgetting what happen before. 'He sure knows how to lighten up the mood.' you thought, softly smiling.

The both of you walked further ahead and Dante noticed that there was something moving. The body of a person laid a few feet away, but another person was huddle over the body. Dante looked around before calling out to the guy.

"Hey!"

The man stayed silent.

"Say something, anything."

Silence...

"Come on man! Do you really want me to shoot you? I will if you don't say something."

The guy was sill quite, seemingly to be sobbing and shaking.

"Maybe you're scaring him?" you suggested, nudging Dante to get a closer look at the guy.

You held tight to Dante, letting him lead you over. As you walked around the guy, he became more visible, you screamed seeing his appearance. Your scream caught the man's attention. He was covered in dried and fresh blood. His eyes looked daze, like he was doped up on drugs but what caught the both of your attention was the woman on the ground.

Before, you and Dante couldn't see her head but now you wish you couldn't because she was chewing and gnawing on the man's flesh. Not once did she look up at the two of you.

Dante quickly regain his composer.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" he questioned, taking his gun out and shooting point blank at the woman's forehead. He than pointed his gun at the guy.

You grimaced at the loud sound but turned to the guy. "What's going on? Can you understand me? Do you need help? Say something, please," you said, wondering if the man was sane or even truly alive.

The man moaned, locking his eyes with yours. You shivered, nearly shrieking at his freaky looking eyes. in a hoarse, dead voice, "It's too late...the world is doom."

The guy's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slumped over the dead woman's body. Not taking a chance Dante shot him in the forehead too.

You jumped, not only from the gunshot but also hearing the man's voice again.

"When there's no more room in hell, the dead shall walk the earth..."


	10. Spider Webs

You whimpered, wondering what that man could possible mean by that. 'Did what he went through made him say that, or is there something more that only he knew, that was coming?' you thought, trying to press yourself as close as possible to Dante's protective form.

Once Dante shot the guy he kept his gun out and made sure to have his arm wrapped around your waist. He also kept leading you away from the bodies and not let you linger for too long on certain areas. But you still couldn't stop yourself from pausing and seeing some of the bodies on the ground.

Just like the body of a person that lay a few feet away from you. Their body was so mutilated that you, or even Dante, couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. Their skull had been cracked open on the sidewalk and lay there with a gaping hole in its side, bits of brain lining the edges. From there, your eyes moved down to their ribcage. It had been smashed open and their arms and legs ripped out of their sockets, leaving everything a bloody mess. You couldn't be sure if the set of arms lying a few feet away from the scene were theirs or not, due to the vast amount of body part spread about.

You grimaced, finding it hard to believe that they were even human.

'This is nuts! Where are the bats? That guy? Where are the...zombies?'

You blinked, the situation finally sinking in. 'Zombies? Was that woman one? Was that guy turning into one? Or was this all done by monsters in a human bodies?' you thought, sighing. The more you thought about those things the more stressing it became. Everything felt so surreal, especially with every new situation you're thrown into.

"Do you want to stop?"

"Huh?" you breathe, looking up at him.

"Do you want to sit down? Take a break or something? You look like you're about to drop," he said, motioning to your being.

"It's okay. I'm just emotional exhausted," you responded, leaning on him for a few seconds.

He gave you a disbelieving look.

"Really. I can take being up really late and stuff but it's just not the same when you're dealing with things that were just stories. Uh, well...in nightmares. You understand?" you asked, trying not to get distracted again. 'I think I gotten use to the smell. Either that or I lost my sense of smell.'

You shook your head, nearly missing what he said.

"...close your eyes."

Your face twisted into confusion but you did as he said. You closed your eyes, waiting. He put his gun away and scooped you up in his arms. The sudden movement made you squeak in alarm and cling to him. He chuckled, lightly kissing your cheek.

"Keep your eyes close, okay? And don't let go," he said, walking until he got to an alley. He spotted a large garbage dumpster and above it an fire escape. He kick the dumpster causing the lid to fall closed. His grip on you tighten, warning you before he jumped on it. You wanted to open your eyes to see where he was going but decide against it since you don't want to know, especially if it requires jumping. And jumping upwards could only mean heights and that alone was enough to have you leech onto him. 

He quickly got to the roof of an apartment building. His eyes scanned the roof top and finding nothing out of the ordinary he walked over to the other side. He had a pretty clear view of the city and noticed that there was someone or something on the tallest building. Surrounding the building were the bats from before and they seemed to be acting as watch dogs. 

"So...what are you doing?" you asked, wondering why he isn't moving.

"Looking for a short cut that would led me right into the action." he answered, putting you down. "You can open your eyes."

You nodded, opening your eyes. The air wasn't as bad as it was below but at least it allow you to breath a little better. You turned back to Dante wondering what caught his attention.

"Is there a reason why you stopped up here?"

"Yeah. You see that building over there." he asked, pointing out a large structure.

"Uhuh."

"Well, it looks like that's where all this shit is coming from."

"Oh. Well it does look obvious," you stated, squinting at the hundreds, maybe thousands of bats swarming around the area. It was hard for you to see clearly but from what you can tell, the building seem old and was in the process of being upgraded.

"So, what now?"

"We'll crash the party but I'll have to drop you off where I can see you. So lets go," he said, picking you up again and backing up a bit before jumping to the next building. You quickly closed your eyes, holding him. He jumped and jogged across the roof before jumping again. Each time he jumped had you a bit scared but you tried to keep your mind off of falling to your death with pleasant thoughts.

As Dante got closer he suddenly flipped over and slammed into an invisible wall. The unexpected move caused you to scream in alarm and open your eyes. This action only caused you to scream more as you became fully aware that the both of you were stuck in the middle of the air.

"What's going on?! Get me down! Get me down!" you screamed, shaking and gaping at the long drop.

"Stop squirming unless you want me to drop you," he sighed, leaning behind him to inspect the invisible wall, "Come on, don't look down. Just keep your eyes on me."

"How can you be so damn calm?! We're upside down and sooner or later my blood will be gushing to my head," you hissed, trying to keep still, "And don't you ever say that to me."

"It's easy and only one us needs to have a clear head. Heh, all you gotta is warm me up," he said, empathizing the word clear head. You looked up, about to yell at him but he took that moment to give you a mind numbing kiss, and get in a few gropes. It certainly did distract you from the situation and it gave him enough time to figure out what he had to do next. 'He's a good kisser...wait! He's being a pervert again!' you thought, wishing you could hit him but settle for giving him the evil eye instead.

"Ugh, how are we like this? Can't we unstuck ourselves from the air?" you asked.

"I would have done that by now but I don't think you would want me to drop you," he said, grinning cheeky at your expression.

"No dropping me!"

"Thought so. But sorry babe, you're gonna hate me for this."

As the two of you talked the air immediate tremble with force. It felt as though the air was beating to a drum, shaking your's and Dante's forms. You held onto him as much as you could because the movements were making your head hurt. Feeling as though all that blood in your head would come out of your eyes and ears. Dante on the other hand used that moment to pulled you further down with his face on your waist.

And that was when he let go of you. You screamed as you fell towards the ground but at the last second, he grab your foot, making you stop abruptly and choking on your saliva. That was when you saw it, a huge hairy spider walking closer to you in thin air.

One of the spider's leg lunged towards him and he used his free arm to swing you over to a roof. You screamed, closing your eyes as you flew through the air and landing hard on the solid surface. Dante used his other hand to pulled Ebony from its holster to hold off the other attacks. However, he wasn't able to do much with that arm because it was stuck to the invisible spider web. But it didn't matter as it gave him enough time to use his free hand and grab his sword. He swung it upwards to slice off the threatening leg but it manage to stab him a couple of times before he cut it off. Seeing as that his gun wasn't doing much he holstered it once more. With the point of his sword he began to rapidly sting the spider in the chest. It backed up, screeching in pain. Then with one sweep of his sword, he sliced off the remaining spider's legs. 

The spider faded into ashes and the web vanished making him drop, the ground rushing towards him. He put his sword away, twisting in air so he would land on a telephone pole. All the while, the bats that were surrounding the building were in waiting, watching for the right moment. Unaware Dante was caught off guard as they came from behind, causing him lose his balance. As he fell, he pulled out his guns and shot them down.

All the while you lay motionless on the roof, hearing the battle raging on behind you.


	11. Apple Cider

"Shit," Dante mumbled, getting closer to the ground.

At the last minute he grabbed a few large bats and used them to cushion his fall. On impact, the sound of bones cracking, alerted him that he killed them and unfortunately crushed a bat's skull in. 

He grunted, noticing his boots were becoming dirty. "Ew, these were new."

He frowned childishly, shaking his left foot and spending pieces of brain matter and blood everywhere.

"Don't you know how hard it is to find a good pair of boots that don't fall apart after a job is done?"

The swarm of bats circled him in response.

"Guess not. Here, let me show ya."

He smirked, motioning at them with his hand for them to attack first.

They screech, flying towards him. The first ones to reach him were kicked away, dragged the others behind them down as well. He shot at them, all the while jumping and kicking off the walls to avoid their attacks. 

"Aw, come on. This is boring me," he said, noticing that they weren't really that challenging. He jumped on top of one of the larger bats, and quickly jumped onto another one. He kept doing that until he reached the roof of the building across from you. He flipped onto the ground, putting his guns away. The number of bats lessen, leaving only the larger ones to be dealt with. He swing his sword out and slice them in half in one go. "Now to check on the girl."

He returned his sword to it's holder, looking over to where you lay.

"Fuck..."

And what met his eyes was nothing. [1]

 

"Fuck..."

The word repeated over and over in your hazed mind. You knew it wasn't your voice that said it, it was his.

'Dante...' you thought, trying to open your eyes. You couldn't move, see or even speak. It was like your body shut down and you weren't in control of it anymore. But you were able to still figure out that you were being carried. But you also felt light, like you were floating in an endless void. 'This is starting to feel familiar.' you thought, remembering when you first met Dante. How you were able to see him fight the skeleton thing while you were asleep.

'But what will I see this time?'

You blankly stared ahead, waiting for something to happen. 

And just as you waited, an image of you appeared, laying on the floor with a shadow hovering over your body. 'Is that me right now? Or did this already happen. No...it already happen.' you thought, keeping in mind that you're being carried at the moment. The shadow looked over it's shoulder before carefully picking your body up and quietly walking away, the sound of battle fading away. 

You squinted your eyes, trying to see the shadow's face but it didn't help.

"Let her go."

You blinked, hearing Dante's voice but not seeing him. 'Is he apart of the vision or is this happening now?' you thought, feeling something pull at your mind.

'Dante?'

You blacked out, only to regain consciousness a few minutes later feeling stiffed and drowsy.

"Dante...?" you croaked, opening your eyes.

"Hey, girl. I'm here." 

You stare, waiting for your eyes to adjust. You glanced around you, not recognizing anything and not spotting Dante's bright form or the shadow that took you.

"Where?"

You tired to move but it was like all your energy was zapped out of your body and you also felt pretty cold. 'What....cold?' you thought, noticing that your neck was wet. 'What-'

"-the hell?"

"Just hold on. I just need to take out the trash first," he said, finally appearing in your sight. 'What happen to him.' you thought, seeing that his red coat was ripped up on the ends and marked with holes. He looked fine, no scratches or wounds were visible on his body, or at least from what you could tell. Other than that he was covered in blood and slightly panting.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake."

You weakly moved your head higher, spotting the shadow figure.

"...and you are?" you asked, becoming annoyed.

The figured gasped, surprised. 

"Oh, dear. Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me?" the man asked, stepping into the moonlight. 

Your eyes widen. "Count Alistair?"

He looked paler and defiantly roughed up like Dante. But he did seemed to have scratches and some injuries which Dante thankfully didn't have.

"Good! You do remember me than," he sighed in relief, bowing in greeting, "I'm quite please that we meet again, my dear." 

"Ah, cut out the dramatic act, Count Queery," Dante responded, getting impatient, "It's killing me."

Alistair shook his head, disappointed. He gave you a small smile but frowned when he faced Dante.

"If only it was that easy, you impudent half breed," he said, disappearing, "Lets continue where we left off." 

He reappearing in front of Dante and kicked him in the stomach. Dante back flipped, leaning down to dodge a punch. He stretch his leg, trying to kick out Alistair's legs from under him. But he expected that and jumped up instead, using Dante's shoulders to land on. Dante falls back, forcing him to fall as well. He jumps away as Dante uses his arm to catch himself. With his other arm, he grabs onto Alistair and manages to trip him when he kicked out his leg. As he falls Dante pushes himself up and pulls out his sword, wounding Alistair's side.

Alistair grunted, holding his wounded side and keeping a distance from Dante's sword.

The longer you watched the quicker you started to become sleepy. Slowly, your vision faded in and out and you sighed, resting your head against the cold ground. 'Now isn't the time for me to take a nap but I don't think I have a choice.' you thought, closing your eyes and listening to the sounds of the fight.

You don't know how long you listened but the noise faded into the background, just as your eyesight did. It could have been hours or maybe minutes when it ended but you ignore it. You sighed in content, feeling your strength coming back to you. You opened your eyes, meeting with blue orbs.

"Wah!" you yelled, jumping back. 

You breathed heavily, holding your chest. "You scared me."

"You're scared? You scared me. I thought you stopped breathing." he sighed, ruffling his hair. You dropped your arm, getting a good look at him. He was a lot more bloody than he was before and his coat was worst for wear. "I take it that you won?" you asked, looking around for Alistair's body.

"Yeah," he replied, using his sword to lean on,"Count Queery the Vampy is gone."

You nodded, shivering.

"So...are you okay?" he asked, placing his hand on the side of your neck, checking.

"I'm cold. What, why? Is there something wrong?" you questioned, placing your hand on top of his and moving his hand away to feel for yourself. There wasn't any cut or anything, it just felt sticky.

"No. Just making sure, baby."

"Okay..." you sighed, "But what would happen if I wasn't okay?"

"You would have been his bride."

You shivered again, only this time from disgust. 'Ew...so he tongued my neck and almost made me an undead corpse,' you thought. 'Are all male species pervs?'

"Look," he said, pulling you close to him.

You looked up at the night sky, watching as it flickered a bit before color started to bleed through and than the moon disappeared. In it's place a rising sun, glowing brightly. You looked over the roof, watching as torn bodies of humans, bats and other identified parts evaporate with the darkness. Nothing was there, no blood or anything. It looked as though everything was hallucinated but you knew better. Seeing the damage done to Dante's clothes and some of the buildings around.

"What is this?"

"When demonic activities is high, the dark energy covers the area and takes it over. Sometimes it's something or someone that is the cause of it. But it's all the same, it'll grow stronger if no one stops it and becomes much worst. To a point where humans would withered and die because they're weaker," he explained, pulling you along with him. "Enough about that. Right now, I want a shower, pizza, a beer and maybe some loving."

"No loving."

"Oh come on, don't I get some kind of reward?"

"...maybe some loving if I get the shower first," you smiled, winking at him. 'Haha, my definition of loving is probably not what he has in mind.'

He smirked, scooping you up in his arms.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

On the way home, the both of you got a couple boxes of pizza, a pack of beer and apple cider.

"Why apple cider?" he asked carrying the items.

"Because I don't like beer and I don't trust myself being drunk or even slightly tipsy around you," you replied, brighten up when you spotted the familiar sign. "That and I can't trust you to not try something either."

"Aw," he huffed, entering his place and kicking the door shut once you entered. You frowned when some plaster fell from the ceiling and dust landed on your head.

"Blah, I need a shower," you mumbled, wiping your head.

Dante, kicked off his boots and place the items down. He went into his room and threw a shirt at you and a pair of boxer.

"Here, go take one but don't take too long. Unless you want me to come in there and join you," he grinned, plopping down on his chair after he hanged up his coat.

You glared. "You better not."

You took the clothing he gave you, heading to the bathroom. You place them down, throwing your dirty clothes onto a pile on the floor and you slipped in the shower once the water was warm. 'Ah, this is good.' you thought, taking a few moments to enjoy the warm water beating down on you before scrubbing away the dirt and shampooing your hair. 'I better not take long. I doubt he was kidding about doing that. Eh, as hot as that would be....that's like....dying in embarrassment.'

You smiled, rinsing after you were done and turning off the water. You quickly dried yourself and put on the clean clothes. 'I'm surprise he even has shirts,' you thought, laughing. 'At least I know he wears them...if ever. Though, I wonder if he wears boxers? Just because someone has some things, doesn't mean they'll use it.'

You flushed, slapping yourself. 'Great...dirty thoughts.'

"Hey, are you done?"

You jumped, glad to be dressed as you watched him opened the door.

He frowned, eyeing the borrow clothes you're wearing. 

"I was hoping you weren't dress yet."

You blushed, squeezing your way out of the bathroom.

"Go shower!" you said, pushing him inside and closing the door behind you. 

You grab the pizza box, quickly throwing it away when you saw that it was empty. Instead you grab the very last box and your apple cider, taking it with you to the sofa. 'Finally, I can eat and relax.' you thought, picking up a slice and taking a bite.

"Hey! Don't forget, I want some loving once I'm done!" Dante shouted, his voice muffled from the shower and the closed door.

''Oh Dante..." you smile, rolling your eyes and taking a slip of your apple cider.

"We'll see..."

~

[1] - Simple...the bats were used as a distraction. He didn't know until it happen.


	12. Caramel Apple

You laid back, staring at the cracks in the ceiling and feeling completely relax.

When you finished eating, you fell asleep and you didn't mean to keep sleeping till lunch but it was nice. You were quite happy when you woke up to find a blanket on you. It was comforting to know that Dante was thoughtful to do something like that for you. Even more so when you saw that your clothes weren't mess with. 'Ok...maybe I should give him some credit. He's not that desperate. Heck, he could get any girl he wants, with the way he looks.' you thought, leaning up and stretching. 'Speaking of him...where is he?'

You sat up, glancing around to see if you could spot him. 'He's still here,' you thought, finding his boots on the floor by his desk and his coat hanged up.

The door next to the bathroom swung open, revealing Dante scratching his stomach and yawning. His sleepy eyes met yours and they brighten seeing you awake. 

"You're awake. Did you sleep good?" he asked, joining you on the sofa.

"Yeah, it really helped," you replied, scooting over to put more space between the both of you, "You took a nap too?"

He mumble a yes, working the clinks out of his neck. "I couldn't really have fun with you sleeping so I thought it'll be a good idea to join you once I called Enzo to get my money. So...we're both awake."

He slowly turned to you, a devious grin growing on his face.

"...yeah," you stated, hesitantly.

"You promise me some loving," he said, reminding you of the deal from earlier.

"Oh," you said, in replied. "I did, didn't I?"

You thought quickly, coming up with something. 'As much as I love to give in, I rather it be a meaningful relationship than just some meaningless fling,' you thought. 'Wait...we're not even in a relationship! All the more not to give in!'

Dante moved closer to you but you placed your hand on his face to stop him. Between your fingers his eyes gave you a pointed stare and he moved your hand from his face.

"Hold on. Why don't you close your eyes?" you said, smiling. 

"Fine."

He leaned back, closing his eyes. You moved over, nearly sitting on his lap and you slid your hands up from his knees to his shoulders. You leaned up, whispering in his ear to keep his eyes close. You smirked, feeling him shiver just a tiny bit as your warmth breath hit his ear. Your lips lightly brushed his cheek and once you reached his lips you kissed him gently. You pressed harder and he responded back by deepening it.

"This is more like it," he mumbled, his arm pulling you onto his lap. He slid his hands down to cup your behind and than moved onto your hips, pressing you against his growing arousal. You blushed, realizing you were starting to enjoy it more and more. You grabbed onto his hair, moaning as he kissed and licked his way down to your neck and than your collarbone, leaving a travel of saliva and hickeys on your skin. 

You nearly lost yourself completely to the feeling and before it got any further, you untangle yourself from him and tried to slow your breathing. He blinked, frowning that you pulled away. 

"I...it's that..I'm not..." you looked down, trying to explain, "I'm sorry...."

"I get it," he said, his frown lightening and turning into a small smile. "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do. So relax, no harm done."

He got up, pulling your chin up so you can look up at him instead.

"Don't be sorry."

You blushed, staring into his eyes.

"Okay, but um...what about that." you asked, motioning with your eyes to the tent in his pants.

He laughed, throwing an arm around your shoulder. 

"What? You want to take care of that for me, babe?"

"WHAT?" you exclaimed, turning redder and shooting him a startled look before it turned threatening. 

"I'm kidding!" he said, raising his arms in defense. 

"You better be," you answered, stepping away from him.

"Hm, I guess I could go get a strawberry sundae to help cool me down," he said, getting his trench coat, "Though I rather be eating something else."

He grinned, throwing you a leering look.

You looked away, ignoring his comment.

"Well, then let's go!" you said, opening the door and waiting outside for him to put on his stuff.

It wasn't a long walked to the diner and it seemed that the people inside were regulars and were familiar with Dante because they all nodded in greeting to him. You took a seat next to him and order a glass of water with your icy treat. He on the other hand, order his strawberry sundae and a beer. You got your water and sipped it as you tapped your foot against the metal of the bar stool. 

"Is that all you eat?" you asked, curious. 

"Hm?"

"Pizzas, beer and strawberry sundaes?" you clarified.

"Pretty much," he answered, "Sometimes I eat other stuff, that's if someone brings it to me." [1]

"Wow...that's not exactly healthy."

"Excuse me, here's your desserts," the nice lady said, placing your ice creams down and asking if their was anything else you both wanted.

"No, we're good," you answered, smiling.

She smiled backed and returned to her other costumers. You turned back to Dante and sweatdropped, he was already wolfing down his sundae. 'Damn, not even on the table for long and it's almost gone.'

You turned back to your treat and started eating it at a much slower pace than Dante, so you wouldn't get brain freeze. ' Yum, this is pretty good,' you thought, enjoying your ice cream.

When the both of you were done, Dante told the lady to put it on his tab like usual. 

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding the door opened for you.

"Yup and thank you," you replied, "Can we do something?"

"If you want," he answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Where do you want to go?"

"No where in particular. Let's just walk around for a bit until we find something to do."

"Okay," he shrugged, following your lead.

There wasn't anything eye catching until you reached the corner of the street. There was a simple little shop that held some cute designs on the windows, plus a nice display of caramel apples with other kick-knacks. 

"Let's go inside there," you declared, pointing at the shop. Without waiting for an answer you grabbed onto his hand and dragged him towards it and than inside. As soon as you enter, the smell of every pastry and treat imaginable waffles into your nostrils. Than your eyes caught sight of the source of the delicious aroma in the display glasses. 'Wow, for such a little shop it's got a lot of wonderful stuff. It all looks so great!' you thought, feeling relaxed and warm in such a peaceful atmosphere.

You looked over to Dante, to see his reaction. He was eyeing some of the things that interest him, mostly those things that were made with strawberries. You smiled, squeezing his hand to get his attention. He looked at you and you nudged him to check out the display of caramel apples. 

"Is this the reason we came in here?" he asked, glancing at the apples in dislike. 

"Oh, don't be like! It's not exactly healthy either but the apple in itself will balance out the caramel," you huffed, picking two up. 'At least...that's what I think. I'm not sure if it's true though, probably not.'

"Try it, it's not like it's gonna kill you. And if you want I'll get ya one of those strawberry cakes. But only if you try the caramel apple first," you said, giving him the caramel apples to hold. "Hold theses for me while I get that cake."

You looked around looking for one that you think he would like more and than you headed to the register to purchase them. You place the cake down, and turn to motion Dante over but you didn't need too when he was right there, hovering over you to stare at the cake you got.

"Good choice," he cheered, eyeing it hungrily. 

"I thought so too," you smiled.

"Hi! How can I help you?" the cashier asked, looking from decorating a cake with a bag filled with icing.

"I'll like theses ringed up please," you answered, checking your pockets for your wallet. 

"And that!" Dante quipped, pointing at the chocolate covered strawberries.

"Fine, and the chocolate covered strawberries too," you answered, giving him a glare. 'Damn, I hope I got enough to pay for these things,' you thought, counting the bills in your wallet. "Barely, but enough to get something else if I must.'

"Alright, I'll be with you in a second." 

They place down the pastry bag after they finished putting one more flower on the cake. Than they picked it up and placed it inside a box. After that, they headed to the glass container holding the chocolate strawberries.

"How many would you like?"

"All of them," Dante answered.

"What?! No, a dozen is fine," you retorted, frowning.

"I want all of them."

"No! I don't have enough money for all of it. Are you trying to get me broke and in debt like you?"

"Aw, come one! I'll pay ya back."

"Like hell you will," you hissed.

"Pleaseeeee!" he begged, giving you the puppy eye look.

"That's not gonna work on me," you said, rolling your eyes, "A dozen, please."

"Uh...okay," the cashier replied, looking amused. They used a metal tong to place a dozen of the chocolate covered strawberries in small plastic container. At the register they, place the cake and the chocolate strawberries in a bag after they put in the cost of them and the two caramel apples. You took out the right amount and got your receipt and your change in return. 

"Here, the least you can do is hold the bag for me," you stated, giving him the bag and getting your caramel apple.

You slapped his hand away when he started digging inside. "No. Eat the caramel apple first and than you can have your strawberry treats."

"Okay, I'll try it but I rather have a taste-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Damn..." he pouted, taking a bite, "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

He took a couple more bites.

"I'm glad you like it than," you said, smiling and holding the door open for him.

"Now, let's go home."

'Home...never thought I'll be saying that and not mean my home.'

"We should come back here," he said, glancing at the other strawberry flavor pastries before heading out the door.

"Yeah, we should. Someday," you replied, letting go of the door.

With that the door of the small shop closed.

~

[1] - He's referring to the times that Lady bought him food when she came to see him.


	13. Laughter

"Stop it!" you hissed, smacking his arm.

He laughed, lifting the bag higher so that you couldn't reach it.

You huffed in annoyance and crossed your arms, facing away.

"I should have realize it was a mistake to make you hold the bag."

"It wouldn't be gentlemen of me to make you hold the bag," he replied, still holding the bag in the air and digging inside it.

"Yeah right, I was the one that told you to hold it. You're only using it as an excuse to eat all the desserts," you said, not being able to resist turning around at the sound of the plastic bag crinkling. "Stop! Don't you know how to wait and savor things instead of stuffing it in your mouth?"

He paused, titling his head.

"Of course I do," he said, "I know you'll be delicious. I would take my sweet time with you."

"Dante!" you whined, blushing at the dirty thought.

"It's the truth," he said, picking up the container of the chocolate cover strawberries and placing the bag on his desk. He stalked over to your form that was by the sofa and you walked back until you reached the other end of the sofa. He sat down, patting the seat next to him and than opening the container.

"I won't bite."

He smirked, picking up one of the chocolate covered strawberries. 

"Unless you want me too."

You gave him a pointed look for that comment before sitting down. You made sure there is some space between the both of you. A little paranoid, you tilted your body to face him so you had a clear view of him. He notice how you sat down but didn't point it out, instead he held out the container letting you take one. You smiled and pluck one, admiring how delicious looking it was. You took a couple of bites, enjoying the sweet and chocolaty taste.

"Did you know that chocolate strawberries is synonymous with being an aphrodisiac," he inquired, rolling it in between his fingers before taking a large bite out of it.

You eyed him, wondering how he knows that.

"Yeah, but there's no scientific research to confirm it. Though I have heard that chocolate has been proven to increase the energy levels of individuals that consume the treat and that it gives one the feeling of being in love. The strawberry itself even provides vitamins that help improve a person's health," you said, grabbing another strawberry. "So I can see how some people come to the conclusion that it's an aphrodisiac. Is that why you like strawberry sundaes?"

He grinned, placing the container on the table in front of the sofa.

"Maybe."

"It's still not healthy having sundaes all the time," you stated, nibbling on the rest of your strawberry, "Where did you hear that anyway?"

"Just heard it," he shrugged, watching as you ate one of the berries. He paid close attention to the way your lips slowly turned redder and when you licked your lips to keep the juice from spilling.

You weren't paying attention, to distracted by the small trail of juice the manage to escape from the corner of your mouth. He leaned closer to you, surprising you as he titled your head and licked the small trail of juice. You blushed with eyes wide open, you watched as he kissed you and slipped his tongue inside your mouth. Slowly he coxed your tongue to move, twisting together and giving you both the taste of the sweet strawberries and bitter-sweetness of the chocolate. 

You felt something slowly slid and press against your cheek and eventually taking the place of his lips. You realize that your eyes were closed and open them to see him holding a strawberry. You glance at him, taking note of how his blue eyes darken. Your lips parted, taking a bite out of the berry and when you did he ate the other half. After a few minutes, several of the strawberries had been devoured leaving an empty container.

"Do you think they're an aphrodisiac?" he asked, bringing you against him and rubbing circles on your arm. You tried to move away but he stubbornly held you snugly against him, not willingly to let you go anytime soon.

"Maybe," you signed, relaxing into his chest and feeling the warmth of his body radiant into yours, "But I guess that depends on how they're used."

"Would whip cream be considerate an aphrodisiac?" he laughed, wolfishly grinning at you.

You blushed, shaking your head. 

"No."

"Come on."

"No and I know you know that," you said.

"It should be. There's so many uses for it," he said, sliding his hand down to hold yours.

"Stop," you whined, having a very hard time trying to suppress images of how it can be used, "Stop tainting my mind."

"I'm not. It's a natural thing to think about," he grinned, lowering his head to your ear, "You're using me as an example aren't you?"

You tense for a second, before flushing a dark red.

"Oh hell no. You did that on purpose!" you exclaimed, not able to shake him off your mind, "You're so evil!"

He laughed, not denying anything. 

You were having a very hard time trying not to wiggle around his lap. ;If only I was a psychic. I could have torture him with gay porn just for doing that to me,' you thought, frowning. 'But he might try to get me back for going that.'

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to find a way to torture you," you stated, giving him a glare.

"I can think of several ways."

"I'm sure you can but your ways defeat the purpose of torture unless you're into the whole pain thing," you said, cringing at the thought.

"I get enough stabbing, biting, shot at and clawing to last me a lifetime," he said, shrugging. "Starts to become a turn off if it's in the bedroom too."

"Yeah..." you mumble, not sure on how to reply to that, "Anyway, let me go. I want to put away the cake before it melts or gets destroy somehow." 

"It'll survive for another hour. I rather you stay right here."

You glared at him, not happy with his refusal of not letting you get up. 

"I'm not going anywhere."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Of course not. I'll have to be forced out. I won't go down without some kicking and screaming," you answered.

"I'm sure you would but I don't plan on seeing that. So stick close to me and if not, try and stay safe. I like you too much to see ya hurt," he said placing his chin on your shoulder, his mouth close to your ear. "Too much."

You bit your lip, wondering if there was a hidden meaning in those last two words.

"Thank you. That's a nice to hear," you sighed, feeling your body relax from his warmth soothing you. As soon as you did your body tense quickly feeling something wet brush against your ear lobe. 'Did he just do what I think he did?' you thought, turning your head. You opened your mouth to give him a lecture on personal space, keeping hands and other parts to himself, only to get caught up in a kiss.

You were surprise to see it end as soon as it started. That was when you were able to feel evidence of his arousal as you straighten up on his lap. You blushed, not knowing if he knew you could feel it or he does and is waiting for you to say something. 'If I don't then he's going to tease me,' you thought, slowing slouching forward and coming up with an excuse.

"I'm going to put the cake in the fridge," you said, nearly driving onto the empty space on the couch besides him.

Looking at you he didn't think your cheeks could burn as brightly as they did right then. It was really cute and he grinned at the sight, which seemed to make your blush darken even more. You cleared your throat, standing up and flatting your shirt to preventing from wrinkling more. Then you marched up to the desk, grabbing the cake, all the while glancing over him to make sure he won't take you surprise again. 

You took your eyes off him in order to place the cake in the fridge. It didn't take long for him to suddenly appear behind the fridge door, nearly scaring you to death.

"Oh my God!" you gasped, clutching your chest. "Don't do that. Damn, I almost had a heart attack."

"You looks so good, I'm the one that nearly had a heart attack."

"...did you just used a pick up line on me?"

He shrugged, caging you in front of him as he placed his hands beside your head. 

"It's still the truth," he said, smiling. "What's also true is that sex can lower a man's risk of heart disease by 30%, stoke by 50% and diabetes by 40%."

"Really?" you asked, wondering it that's true.

"Yeah, it is."

"How do you even know that?" you asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"From my light reading."

"You call your dirty magazines light reading?" you said, sighing, "I doubt that you'll die from human health problems. Not with what your job is all about and stuff."

"I guess saying that if you don't have sex with me, that you're pretty much killing me won't work?"

"Damn right it wouldn't," you said, glaring.

You slipped under his arm, heading back to the couch. He followed behind, scooping you up in his arms and carrying you the rest of the way. You ended up on his lap again, tensing when you remember why you wanted to get off quickly. But you relaxed, noticing that it was normal again.

"Your reactions are so funny," he laughed, gliding his fingers across your stomach.

"Why you have to bring it up?" you hissed, trying to get away. "I was happy when you finally didn't point something like out."

"Aw, but I like teasing you. You get so flustered and cute."

"Shut up and stop that," you yelped, getting ticklish.

He continued, making you bucked instantly as he slip his hand under your shirt to increase his torture. You threw your head back as you whined and quickly you started to laugh hysterically. You tried to escape his grasp, thrashing and buckling on his lap. He laughed with you, finding amusement in your wheezing and gasping as you squirm around.

"Let me go!" you gasped, trying to stop his hands from moving.

"Aw, but you look so happy."

"Let go. Can't breath!" you exclaimed, "Hurts! Air!"

He paused, just enough to let you catch your breath before giving you one last tickle fest. Once he finally stop, the both of you still heard your laugh echoing in the room. You were wiping your tears of mirth, trying to catch your breath again and as you did, you looked around. 'Something is wrong. I can hear my laughter but I'm not even laughing anymore,' you thought, turning to look at Dante.

His head was titled and his eyes were narrowing looking for the source. You shuffled around in his lap, realizing that he was holding you tight.

The sound of your echoing laughter slowly ended and in it's place another voice...a darker and creepier laughter grew in volume. The sound was everywhere, making the source of it difficult to pin point. It didn't take much time for it to suddenly stop and eerie silence following it. You were about to ask Dante if it was gone but the voice interrupted.

 

_"It's not over."_


End file.
